


Le Naufrage

by Tang_shao



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: And other horrors of the French Revolution, Blood and Gore, Invitation to a Beheading, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: "If I don't say, it burns my heart. / If I dare to say, it burns my tongue."- Zabaan Jale Hai





	Le Naufrage

人群像是海啸，又像是一头只有爪牙的巨兽，很难说罗南是被他们裹挟着往前涌去，还是如他渴望的那样冲在前面。一种类似醉酒的狂喜冲刷着他，让他脸颊发红，双眼明亮。像发热症的病人，半成型的念头在他脑海中盘旋，双唇张开成一声无言的呐喊。海浪撞上了一块礁石，溺水的罗南抬起头，看到了德·佩罗伯爵。

“是您！”他喊道。伯爵的发带散开了，黑色鬈发黏在他汗津津的脸上，颧骨上蹭有一道伤口，正缓慢地往外流血。罗南注意到自己拉着对方黑色的领口。话语堵塞了他的喉咙，让他的舌头像着了火似的滚烫。然而伯爵竟笑了。“我知道，我亲爱的朋友。”他轻声说，然后又强调了一遍，“我知道。”

伯爵握住了罗南攥着他衣领的手（多么奇怪！罗南想起他们头次相见——这冷酷无情的敌人竟有一双温柔到接近忧郁的眼睛。），像失明的人那样摸索他的手——手背，手指，手指扣着的扳机。然后轻轻向外一推——罗南向后摔去，又被人潮接受。新的潮水涌上前去，视线的缺口被合上了，罗南尽力向前伸出手，去抓住——一道残骸，一颗珍珠，一副被海浪剥尽的白骨。潮水退去，尸首倒在他的怀里，尚还温热，肌肉仍在不自觉地抽搐。“伯爵属于你了！”。有人递给他一把银柄嵌贝母的切肉刀，上面压着花体字母，一个声音，仿佛是在他脑海里响起的：割下他的头。罗南把刀锋压在脖子上，他切啊，锯啊，又是恳求又是威胁，用上干农活的蛮力和性格里的所有执拗。这逝者的头颅终于和躯体分离了，新涌上的潮水或许卷走了那无头的躯体，罗南记不清。他们还会怎样对待国家的敌人？刀尖和枪管戳动无知觉的肉身，像缺乏胃口的客人戳动冷透的牛排。蓝外套用来扫巴黎的大街，骨肉成了柴薪，这位扯下一颗象牙扣子，那边拿掉一串金色丝线……奥朗普在修道院*边上找到了他。女人脸上带着劫后余生的柔情，但很快发出一声悚然的尖叫。罗南随着她的视线垂下头去，看清了自己怀抱中的罪人的头颅。

“哦。”罗南说。支撑他的力气突然不在了。他摔倒在地上，向前栽倒在奥朗普张开的怀抱中。他把头埋在这接引圣女的棕发中，跪倒在这并不为凡人保留的神迹中，用盛满鲜血的手抱紧这大理石的重回无辜的头颅……罗南哭了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这家修道院必然、必然是圣德尼修道院了（。


End file.
